When Worlds Collide
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi/Emily... it's just another story in college.
1. Naomi

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: It isn't very long but I saw it as a good kind of start. Please comment on it, whether you thought it was good or bad, or how I could improve.**

**Thanks to MT! For helping me write this last night, you are a legend boy! =D**

"In what world do you think my sister would ever like you?" she yelled as she gave me one last and sharp kick in the ribs. That hurt and stung and I knew that I would have some of the biggest bruises ever tomorrow, and I was not looking forward to that. "Stay the fuck away from Emily. She doesn't want you, you might be female but you ain't got no chance yeah? Stupid fucking loser" she yelled at me as she walked off. I lay there in the floor, curled up in a ball in pain; I have never actually been in pain like this before. I don't know how Katie had found out about me liking Emily but she had done, and it had got me in the shit with her. Katie was a stupid overprotective twin twat. At least, if it was Emily beating me up I'd smile because at least then she'd be touching me, even if it was in a painful way but at the same time if it was Emily then I would be laughing, when she kicks things and people she lifts one of her arms in a gay like manner, it's adorable. It's very rare for anyone to see Emily fight but I have and it's damn cute. She's not as soft as she looks though, she can give a good punch and a half too and we knew that by the guy she punched a few times last year, he came in with a broken nose and swollen eyes, poor sod.

Emily Fitch is gay; she is the most known lesbian in this town I think because everyone knows of her and her antics. She's one of the Fitch twins, the quieter one you'd think but when she's partying, she can rival her sister on every account. She parties hard and constantly, drinks like there's no tomorrow and takes so many drugs that her bloodstream must have just given up on trying to save her, she's become immune to it all. She gets with all the girls all the time just because she can, just because they'll let her so that they can all say they've got with her, but she never sleeps with any of them, she's not a complete slag. Rumour is that she's never slept with anyone before, male or female, because people that she has dated have never got past her sister. Her sister is one of the types that will only have the best for sister and Katie is a hard nut to please and that is why I have no chance in hell, I mean you know what Katie just did to me.

Also, I'd have no chance because Emily doesn't even know me. She's looked at me once, never spoken to me or smiled at me. Never sent an insult my way, never touched me, she's just never acknowledged me, she's always been too busy with her and her sister's friends. No one has time for a loser like Naomi Campbell. I'm the sort of loser that has no friends, no one to stick up for me, the teachers all hate me and my family want to kill me most of the time because I'm too strong-headed and way too opinionated, I guess I can blame my mother for that, she's one of those feminists but in a bit of an over the top way and also in a very funny and strange-like hippie way.

Emily and Katie Fitch were identical twins pretty much, well except that Katie was a bit fuller in the face I'll say, yeah, she had a bit of fat on her. They were both an average height with Emily just being a few millimetres shorter, both with vibrant red hair and chocolate brown eyes. They differed in their attitude and moods though, Katie was the overpowering, protective and anger-filled one, but Emily was just calm, she hardly ever yelled, ever fought, she always kept her cool. She didn't want constant attention like her sister did, well her sister craved, Emily seemed quite happy in the shadow, and that way she wouldn't get bothered by everyone and anyone constantly. She got noticed a lot and had lots of friends and people to talk to but she hated being smothered by them and I knew that, I could tell by the words I've heard her say before and by the look on her face when people are constantly hovering around her.

Whereas I was a tall girl with peroxide blonde short hair that had what everyone else thought was a weird sense of style. I didn't hang around with friends, I didn't have any, I didn't need any, I do just fine by myself to be honest, I don't need anyone, just myself, my thoughts, heart and imagination. Who needs friends seriously though, they only end up stabbing you in the back, being stupid and letting you down constantly. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. I was also one of those girls as most of my family put it and by that, I mean gay. My family hate it, they refuse to admit it or talk about it, which I am thankful about in a way because if they're not talking about it then I guess that nothing has to be said and no trouble has to be caused at all because I can not be bothered with anything as far as my family are concerned, they all hate each other and my sexuality just put more air and fuel into the fire.

I knew I was gay since high school but Emily Fitch definitely put the nail in the coffin and set me down as gay permanently, there was no other girl like her. No one else could give me such bad butterflies. I know that I didn't need her as a friend, I just wanted her terribly and when her sister found that out somehow, all hell broke loose, I really do wonder how Katie found out though, does she have people spying on me or something because it's not like I talk to anyone about it is it, either that or she has some amazing talent at reading my mind. Katie worked in very strange ways.

As I lie here on the college floor still, thinking about everything in my head. Thinking about why Katie had to pick people for Emily and why she had to eradicate and get rid of everyone who wanted a chance with her, but then again, even if Emily liked me to the world's end, I still wouldn't stand or have a chance against and because of Katie, not that she would ever like or love me anyway.


	2. Emily

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: I don't know the ratings on here =[**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: It isn't very long but I saw it as a good kind of start. Please comment on it, whether you thought it was good or bad, or how I could improve.**

"Katie, why are you an overprotective bint?" I asked.

"Because I love you Ems. Why else?" She said as she re-applied her make-up in the college toilets.

"You just beat that girl to the floor for no reason at all! You don't even know her Kates!" I yelled. It was unfair. She had just beaten the crap out of some poor girl in the middle of the corridor. I heard about it in passing off one of hers and my own friends. I wasn't impressed, I had heard rumours of why she had done it but I wanted to find out for myself.

"It's not like you knew her Ems, get over it" She replied to me, not turning away from the mirror.

"Why did you do it Kates?" I asked. I wanted to know why, because this was not fair.

"Because she wants you okay! Someone told me! She wants to shag you and she's not good enough so I warned her off you okay!" She yelled. I looked at her in shock.

"What? There was no need to do that, you can't go around beating people up who like me just because you're my sister. It's nice that you want the best for me and look out for me but there's no reason to do that, if you're like that then I'll never get anyone! Good job that I can still get with people isn't it? Or do you have to approve with that now as well?" I said softly, but with my voice slowly rising at the end.

It was not right at all in any way for Katie to have done that, it's my life and I should decide what's going on in it. I mean I know that she was looking out for me and I know that she used to warn people off verbally and that was kind of okay because I was used to it, but when it came to her actually hitting someone, I wasn't happy about that.

"Why did you actually hit her though? You usually only use words" I said to her. She finally turned to me and looked at me.

"I just did okay. End of Ems. Stop going on about it" she said before she walked out of the bathroom door.

I knew that there was some kind of reason as to why she had decided to hit her and not use words, there must have been something that made Katie even more mad, she was lying to me and I knew it and I will find out what it is that made her worse, I have to and I have to find that poor girl and apologise to her, it's wrong for Katie to have done that. I stood thinking for a moment before remembering that I had a class next so I walked to history and sat down in my usual seat, near the back but not right at the back. I liked this lesson, it was one of my favourites, I was really in to my history, it's always fun to learn about historical and monumental things I think. My teacher starts to talk and I listen intently, sometimes I think that I'm the only one who actually gives this class their full attention. The teacher sighs and puts his pen down.

"Nice of you to join us finally Miss Campbell" He says in an annoyed tone. I turned around and looked at the girl, it was her. The blonde girl that Katie had apparently attempted to murder. If I didn't know her and I wasn't there to see it, how did I know I hear you ask, the bruises on her face were already starting to show and she had a bust lip, you could just tell that it was Katie's work, it was written all over her. I turned back around after my quick glance and started to work again, feeling her eyes burn in to the back of my head. She probably thinks that I'm just like Katie and she knows it's my fault in a way that she got beat up, actually she probably thinks that it was me who put Katie up to it.

I know that I need to find a way to apologise, so I quickly rip some paper out of my notebook and write:

_I'm sorry about what my sister, Katie, did. She was just being a complete idiot. I really am sorry._

I hope that she does accept the apology. I place it on to the table in a clever way so that I am not seen by the teacher. I hear paper scrunching up and I knew that it was my note. Great, she probably hates me now, not that I know her or anything but she probably does hate me after everything. I sigh and put my head back down, ready to make myself do some more work. Christ, I hate Katie at times, I really bloody do.


	3. Naomi 2

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: It isn't very long but I saw it as a good kind of start. Please comment on it, whether you thought it was good or bad, or how I could improve.**

**Thanks to MT! For not actually helping as much in this chapter. Lazy boy! xD**

I'm not going to let Katie Fitch beat me so I get up and dust myself off before going to class, sure I'm about five minutes late because I lay on the floor doing nothing at all, but at least I'm showing, that shows that she doesn't win. Well it would show it if I was in her next class. I walked through my classroom door and sat down quickly at the back.

"Nice of you to join us finally Miss Campbell" My idiot of a history tutor said to me sarcastically before lecturing everyone about the world wars again, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. I don't even know why I took history to be honest with you, it's not as interesting as I thought it would be, but it does have it's good things about, the nice and amazing looking twin is in this class. Emily sits in front of me, I usually just stare at the bright red hair that looks soft and straight and nice and lovely. I'm dreading the end of year exam, all my answers will be like "Beautiful, red, Emily, ooft!" or something stupid like that. Maybe some of them could be the answers, very far-fetched, but hey! It could happen, just in another world.

Yeah I am aware that I will fail this class, but it's worth it if I can just look at the beauty that was sat in front of me, I think someone must have loved me to make her sit in front of me. She doesn't sit next to her friends because none of them are in this lesson, well none of the friends that she really values. Emily likes to work a lot in this lesson, you can tell by how fast her pen moves, she really gets into this lesson whereas I just pretend to write my notes down whilst actually drawing ways of killing Katie. If some saw or read what I drew and wrote, I'd be placed in a mental asylum, I'm quite sure of that. I guess my mother did rub off on me; she's an insane old bat at times.

History class did make me smile but it was never long enough, it always seem to go by so fast and it wasn't good, I was with Emily in other classes but Katie was there too so I did actually manage to focus on my actual lessons in those classes. I looked down at my work and tried to take in what I was being told but I just couldn't concentrate for the life of me, but I tried, I tried in vain.

I looked up again and saw Emily passing a note back to me, this is strange, why would she be passing a note to me? I wonder if it was about the Katie incident, maybe she was laughing and saying I deserved it and that she wished it were her that had done it to me. Hold on, Katie would've told Emily by now if they've seen each other, maybe I have enough time to get myself out of it, but then again what is the point. I took the note and opened it up and proceeded to read the black fancy writing on the lined paper that was ripped but still managed to look neat.

_I'm sorry about what my sister, Katie, did. She was just being a complete idiot. I really am sorry._

Yeah, I bet she's sorry, sorry that she didn't do it herself, but if she was sorry because she didn't do it herself, why didn't she just say that. She made a deal out of apologising, she said sorry twice. Fitch twins never say sorry, actually I've never really heard any of the two say it. Emily never really does anything wrong to apologise for and Katie is just too self-absorbed and not sympathetic at all so she'd never say it even if she wanted or needed to, or hell freezes over, if she ever actually said sorry and meant it.

I sigh and screw the paper up, trying to appear mad, trying to make myself mad but honestly, when it comes to it, how could I ever be mad at her?


	4. Emily 2

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: I didn't like this update very much, but it was just to fill in how Emily was thinking and what she was up to.**

**MT! thanks for the help again in this chapter. *Sarcasm* Lazy boy.**

Okay, so Naomi Campbell hates me now probably because of what my sister has done, I don't blame her really, she probably thinks that I asked Katie to do that or something stupid, but that wasn't the main thing on my mind, the thing that I was mostly thinking about and wondering about is why Katie actually went that far, what were her reasons. I want to know what provoked her to the point of where she had to kick the shit out of the poor girl.

No matter how many times I ask Katie about it and about why she did it, I know that I'll just get told to fuck off and I know that I'll argue back and then she'll tell me to drop it, but I'll tell you something, I am not going to drop it, something has Katie acting differently towards this girl and I have to find out why because it's not right for her to be this overprotective, something has got her worried, well that's the only excuse that I can think of.

I will not drop this subject until I find out what it's all about, I will ask and badger her everyday until I find out, even if I have to do it until the day that I will rest in my grave. I am not giving up on this, she will break and tell me everything, it will just take time and a hell of a lot of annoying her.

"Emily! Emily! Ems!" I turned around and saw that it was Katie that was yelling at me, I wonder what she wanted to tell me now.

"Party at Freddie's tonight yeah!" she told me. I rolled my eyes and then smiled at her. Freddy is a nice guy, but he is a bit of scruff and his house is not my favourite place to be either but I guess the alcohol and drugs will make me quite under the influence and quite fucked so I won't care about where I am by about ten minutes in to the party.

"Who's going?" I questioned.

"Most of college, everyone is invited really but it's mainly me, you, Freddie, JJ, Cook and Effy and then like I said everyone else at college, oh and Panda, how could I forget her." She replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Now come on, home so we can get bloody ready" she said to me as she pulled at my arm and dragged me home.

After showers, outfit deciding and time for make up and a few drinks we were ready, we got to the party and opened the door and there everyone was, getting with each other, smoking, getting off their faces. I walked in and grabbed the first bottle of vodka that I found, even if it was only half full and belonged to someone else. To be honest, if you want to keep your drink, keep it in your hand I say.


	5. Katie

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: I thought now would be time for Katie's side of the story!**

"Any news then?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well?" I encouraged with a smile.

"Naomi Campbell. The blonde girl in English" He said to me. My smile dropped. This wasn't good at all.

"Thanks" I said as I walked off.

Stupid bloody blonde London girl thinking she can just walk around being as queer as she wants to be and planning to get my sister. Who the hell did she think she was? She isn't anything special, how the hell does she think she can get a Fitch? How the hell does she expect to get past me?

Emily can't go near her, she just can't. I can assure you that those two will not be getting on with anything at all if I have anything to do with it and I'm Katie Fitch, I have everything to do with it. I practically own my sister's life; girls have to have my approval if they are interested in my sister. Sure, most girls just get with her at parties so that they can say they did but there are the odd few that are interested and most of those people would be bad for her and through association, they would also be bad for me, and I can not be having that at all can I?

So, I thought that I'd get rid of this Naomi straight away, I knew who she was and I basically twatted the shit out of the girl, not giving a damn at all and warned her off my sister at the same time in front of what seemed like the entire college and hopefully she got the message. Obviously, Emily found out and she wasn't too happy with me, she should be though, I'm doing this for her own good really so I don't see her problem.

I found Emily again lately and told her that we were going to Freddie's party and we got ready and then obviously went to the party. She wondered right off to get alcohol and I went to find the boys. I was stood with the lads for a whole mainly talking to Freddie about sex and that's when I saw a streak of blonde in the corner of the room. There she was, Naomi Campbell, had she not learnt her lesson from before? I took a large swig of vodka from the bottle Freddie was holding and went towards her. The boys didn't stop me, they were just waiting.

"OI YOU! Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?" I screamed in her face.

"What the fuck? Can I not go anywhere that you or your sister may be? If you haven't noticed… she's nowhere near me" she replied. Cheeky fucking cow.

"Yeah and you wonder why. Why the hell would she want to go anywhere near you? Just look at you!" I yelled.

"Whatever Katie" she said as she started to walk off, I wasn't having that. I grabbed her wrist and spun her back around so she was facing me and then dragged her outside. No one followed.

"Look Campbell, just stay away from my sister, don't go near her unless you have to in lessons and such, don't show up in places where you know she will be unless it's college got it?" I warned her.

"What is your problem Katie? Just want to play God eh? Christ, why haven't you beat anyone else up?" She said back to me, I slapped her and as she was a bit intoxicated she fell to the floor and I stood over her.

"My problem is that you're stupid, stupid enough to ignore me and go after her. Clever, smart and actually quite pretty and that's everything she wants. She'll want you, you're the only person she will leave me for. You get the worst because you have a chance and I don't want you to have that chance because my sister doesn't deserve it."

"Why don't I?" I spun away from Naomi looking shocked on the floor and saw my own twin looking at me with tears streaming down her face. She smashed the bottle on the floor and walked away.

It was at that moment that I realised what I had said. I had told Naomi that she had a chance and now I had lost my sister because she had heard. God. Why must I let things build up inside of me?


	6. Emily 3

**Author: **

**Title: When Worlds Collide**

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just another story of Naomi wanting Emily.  
A/N: I'm not in the mood at all sorry.**

I grabbed the bottle of vodka that in my opinion, I needed really, really badly. I just wasn't in the mood to party but I guess if I get drunk then I will obviously be in that mood because I'll be so fucked out of my face.

I was dancing with Effy when I saw my sister dragging a blonde girl off, Naomi. God knows what she is doing now; I stumbled after her as quick as I could whilst being a bit intoxicated. I walked outside and hid in the shadow, waiting for Katie to do something and they suddenly started to argue and that's when it all came out.

"What is your problem Katie? Just want to play God eh? Christ, why haven't you beat anyone else up?" This girl really had some nerve to stand up to my sister, that was someone who was deserving of a nice person, she stands up for herself, I'm sure she must be a lovely girl. Maybe this was how I would find everything out.

"My problem is that you're stupid, stupid enough to ignore me and go after her. Clever, smart and actually quite pretty and that's everything she wants. She'll want you; you're the only person she will leave me for. You get the worst because you have a chance and I don't want you to have that chance because my sister doesn't deserve it."

What? She's scared of losing me? What the hell is going on? She doesn't have to beat anyone up because of that, just because she's everything that I would, well according to Katie, she might not even be those things, but Katie has no right to do this at all. I thought that I would end this all now.

"Why don't I?" she spun away from Naomi looking shocked on the floor and saw her own twin looking at her with tears streaming down her face. I smashed the bottle on the floor and walked away.

WHY IS MY TWIN SO FUCKING STUPID!


End file.
